The present invention concerns a device for the movable mounting of an object on a support, and, more particularly, a device for the temporary mounting of a jewel as desired on a setting, when, for example, this setting is another jewel such as a necklace or a bracelet, or, in another arrangement, a jewel mounting device, for example, the mechanism on a brooch or earring.
The mounting of a jewel, especially of the foregoing types, on the surface of another piece of jewelry, for example a necklace, is well known.
However, the means provided for this purpose, for example a slide mount, a display mounting, or screw-based systems, are relatively impractical and, in addition, have only limited application. In fact, these means require delicate manipulation on the part of the user, who must sometimes employ a tool; above all, they do not permit the attached jewel to be used for any purpose other than the original one intended, for example, by mounting it on a brooch or by having the capacity to set the jewel in another place on the same mounting.